The Impossible Finals
Welcome to the The Impossible Finals This is about a game on Deviantart made by Dungeonation 'with Music' Questions, Bombs and Power-ups Questions: There are 101 Questions, with 49 being Daytime, 11 Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and 41 being nighttime Bombs: All bombs in this game have a maximum fuse of 10 seconds, and a minimum of 3 seconds. Some bombs are immune to fusestoppers and cannot be defused Power-ups: Returning from the original games are Skips, which let you skip a question (some cannot be skipped though), fusestoppers, which when used, defuses a bomb, if the question has one and lifebuoys, which protect your lives from being lost. There are three hidden skips and fusestoppers, and one lifebuoy. There is a new power-up that Dungeon introduced - The Clue. If used, it gives you a clue about the question's answer. It is given to you at the beginning of the game, and can be used on any question. Bomb Questions: Question 16 (10 sec) Question 20 (10 sec) Question 26 (10 sec) Question 31 (10 sec) Question 34 (3 sec) Question 39 (5 sec, dud) Question 63 (10 sec) Question 66 (10 sec) Question 74 (10 sec) Question 79 (10 sec) Question 84 (10 sec) Question 92 (5 sec) Question 93 (10 sec) Question 98 (10 sec) Question 99 (10 sec) Question 101 (7 sec) Total Bomb Questions: 16 Answers These are the answers to the questions, and the locations of the power-ups. Questions in bold indicate the question contains a bomb. A number in () indicates the timer of the bomb. If the () are in "", it means the bomb is a dud, and won't give you a game over. Questions in italics are questions where you can't skip or can't use a fusestopper. Both bold and italics mean both. '' Easiest Question: Question 26 '' '' Hardest Question: Question 98 '' '' Question 1-49: Daytime Questions '' #3 #They are always late #Soda #Are smelly #No #Click the glue, scissors and snail in any order (SKIP: Click the arrow between the face and the glue) #Flying to Neverland #Stand-up Comedy #You're better off with weed #Soy Sauce #The stranger who had a map on him #''You clearly, honesty did not learn Algebra yet (The question is false) #Click his in this in the question (The apple is his) #...No it doesn't (There's no question mark in the question, therefore, it's stating 'what' rhymes with 'time' #Search for a tick in the top right corner (FUSESTOPPER: It's invisible until you hover your cursor over it. It's above and between the Clue and third fusestopper slot) #'Click the one in the question number (one man) (10)' #Jambalaya #�� (The question means The Emoji Movie) #Wiggly grown men and sentient hamsters #'Click the blue guy, then red guy in Join Our Group, blue again, then the star in Suggest A Fave (Blue, Red, Blue Yellow. After seven seconds, a message will appear saying 'Remember?') (10)' #Consume a Perfect Apple #Click a heart in the middle of the options (it's invisible) #Move the mouse into the circle, then INSTANTLY move it out #Hold Touch Screen Strain until it breaks #A code (Blue, Red, Blue, Yellow) #Enter anything, but you must remember it for Question 99 (10) (SKIP: Click the patch of grass on the far left)'' #Sex #Aromatic Dookie #''Does this font not have any apostrophes? (Because it doesn't) #A purple dragon #'Click the left drum two times, then the cymbal (Bum-Bum-Tass) (FUSESTOPPER: Click the fusestopper eye on the bottom drum) (10)' #The Grand Prix #The trigger #Click the pieces of the slider puzzle to finish it (Fusestopper recommended for slow computers) (3)'' #I mean, it's commonly used. FL Studio my butt #Press G on the keyboard #G, A, F, G - A#, A, F, G #To make it uneven #''Don't do anything! (if your cursor comes in contact with the stick person, it's instant game over) ("5")'' #Pfffft ( the question says no subject, but every convesation has a subject) #The Question That Cared #Top Right Option (if you wait a while, 'Click where the arrow's pointing will appear, but the G slides off the screen) #By clicking on the correct answers for the past 42 questions (duh, obviously) #No crust #The Coffee (SKIP: It's invisible in the top left corner, between the question number, question, and the ninja) #Num Lock #Trap an employee in the Night #Tinder #''May it be with you (Divorce = The Force)'' Question 50-60: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon In these questions, you must get at least 6 questions correct to get Eye On Legs. Getting any other Pokemon/Splapp-Me-Do character will result in an obnoxious alarm sound, and an instant game over. Here are the answers to score 11/11: 50. They were awfully poke-y and proddy 51. Kick him back! 52. With the balls of your feet 53. Kiwi 54. Greet and accept them with the UTMOST respect! 55. Topiary 56. A window of oppertunity 57. Carrots 58. Bloodshot 59. ...I see. 60. Go through the maze without touching light brown (or cheat by using the right click trick) Possible Pokemon (please add missing ones, if any): Eye on Legs (required) Bacon Badly Drawn Dawg Jason Mars Phlovomite Spidermonkey '' Question 61-101: Nighttime Questions '' 61. Tootsie Roll 62. Only the people in the song know 63. Two two was one two! (it's a riddle of something) (10) 64. Paris (it's a pun) 65. Click the S in Lives (the shape of S dips and turns) 66. Click the poop in the toliet (10) 67. Extroverted 68. Coffee 69. Click the circle in nine in the question number 70. They lose a life! (Watch out, if you don't answer within 3-4 seconds, you will lose a life! 71. 10/10 (FUSESTOPPER: Click fuse in refuse) 72. Drag the seven in the question number to the alien's head (it's shaped like an antenna) 73. Heart 74. root.nextFrame(); (10) 75. Pennies (Penny is also a girl's name, and the question is stating this boy likes this Penny girl) 76. Planned Parenthood 77. Drag the left antenna from the alien to the question number (Jackpot = 777, there's a glitch where if you click I got the Double Bingo!, it's sometimes correct) 78. Latke 79. Click Pikachu (The question means ELECT as in ELECTric, and Pikachu is an electric type Pokemon) (10) 80. I *COULD*... 81. Barbie Cue (a pun) 82. Click the world in the question 83. Because the world is round? 84. Click underneath the curved part of the animal's tail (10) 85. They are not cats (obvious answer) 86. We start again, 8 more times (In this game, you are playing as Tiggy and Thomas, who are cats, and cats have 9 lives) 87. Click the Lifebuoy then any of the others (LIFEBUOY: Click the lifebuoy) 88. Under a buck (According to Dungeonation's dad) 89. A terms and conditions agreement (nobody reads them) 90. Reading 91. Anemic 92. Type POT instead (because Marijuana is Pot) (5) 93. Drag estive back into it's original position, then press A games console for wholemeal biscuits (10) 94. Conflict 95. Composition 96. 0 97. October 30th (Hallows Eve) 98.' Click the red button on the right constantly until Pikachu floats away (Don't click anything else on meter, nor let the red button go over the green section, or else you lose a life) (Fusestopper HEAVILY recommended) (10)' 99. Type in your code from Question 26 (typing the wrong code will result in instant game over) (10) 100. 101 101. Rapidly click the stamp until the 'Complete!' screen shows (7) Latest activities *Question 4 (TIF) edited by Patrick Sinclair https://the-impossible-finals.fandom.com/wiki/Question_4_(TIF)?diff=204&oldid=203 *Question 4 (TIF) edited by Patrick Sinclair https://the-impossible-finals.fandom.com/wiki/Question_4_(TIF)?diff=203&oldid=201 *Question 4 (TIF) created by Patrick Sinclair *Question 13 (TIF) edited by Patrick Sinclair https://the-impossible-finals.fandom.com/wiki/Question_13_(TIF)?diff=200&oldid=195 *Question 101 (TIF) edited by Patrick Sinclair https://the-impossible-finals.fandom.com/wiki/Question_101_(TIF)?diff=199&oldid=198 *Question 101 (TIF) created by Patrick Sinclair *Question 12 (TIF) edited by Patrick Sinclair https://the-impossible-finals.fandom.com/wiki/Question_12_(TIF)?diff=197&oldid=196 *Question 12 (TIF) created by Patrick Sinclair *Question 13 (TIF) edited by Patrick Sinclair https://the-impossible-finals.fandom.com/wiki/Question_13_(TIF)?diff=195&oldid=178 *The Impossible Finals Wiki edited by Jack Blackchurch https://the-impossible-finals.fandom.com/wiki/The_Impossible_Finals_Wiki?diff=190&oldid=185 Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. https://the-impossible-finals.fandom.com/wiki/File:Placeholder